


Seriously?

by MrsMeanie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMeanie/pseuds/MrsMeanie
Summary: Sanji is confused. Sanji can't decide between his boyfriend (well ex-boyfriend) and his new friend/lover. Sanji messed up,and ends up knocked up and now he doesn't know who the Baby-Daddy is. Now read as we follow our beloved Cook,Swordsmen,and Surgeon in their new 'situation'.





	1. What? Please Repeat That Again!

**Author's Note:**

> This story as inspired by two of my favorite authors on Fanfiction. I originally uploaded this to Fanfiction, but I recently got an account here so I thought I should post it. Please leave kudos and a review, and thank you for reading. :)
> 
> Here's a link to my story; https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12042333/1/Seriously
> 
> P.S; sorry for not using italics.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"WHAT!?" Sanji bellowed sitting up from the examination table. Oh hell to the no! No way he heard what he just heard. It was impossible and should never happen! Especially to him.  
"It- it's true see!" Chopper held up a chart with the results he'd gotten from all the tests he ran, along with the black and white ultrasound picture he took. He knew Sanji would react like this,which is why he was prepared, ever since Sanji had first gotten sick a few weeks ago,he didn't believe it either and consulted with 100 other doctors on how something like this was possible -of course keeping Sanji's identity hidden- all of them confirming his suspicions and bringing up different facts about it, and its origins .  
 

"You're joking right? This makes no sense. I mean I'm male. Ugh...," Sanji put his head in his palms and pulled his knees up to his chest. This day was just getting worse. And it just started! "C-can you at least... I don't know, give me a little more proof and make me understand how this happened?" Sanji laid back down on the table. Trying his best to register this new information and how it would fit into his life- most likely making it more than difficult- and how the other men who could've helped this 'miracle' occurred. Damn. He was going to castrate and then kill both the bastards. Then resurrect them and make them pay for this.

  
"You see this is genetic. It's a genetic mutation that all of your relative’s most likely carry, meaning the females in your family tree may be more fertile than regular women. This mutation is rare, but varies for each person, which is why you have ovaries, uterus, fallopian tube, and everything else necessary for +female reproduction. It also helps that we were actually all female from the beginning. But like I said, most likely all of your relatives carry this gene. As to the story behind the creation of this life, Sanji, why didn't you tell us you were gay, you know we all would've been okay with it." Choppers face softened as he said the last part with slight betrayal and hurt. Sanji looked up at Chopper and winced. The guilt didn't engulf his other current emotions, but was strong enough to make him feel even worse than before.

  
"Chopper you know I was going to tell you all but recently wasn't the best time nor is now. Also we both now I was adopted, but why wasn't this on my adoption papers? I mean I've looked over them my self after I found out Zeff wasn't my real father." He looked over it more than he's looked at any women -which says a LOT- and why wouldn't he? The old man meant more than the world to him. Never had he once read about anything such as important as this in his files. 

 

"Well I'd like to assume it was just undetected during the physicals they've given you,though it irks me that it went this long without being noticed, I mean in my evaluations it wasn't detected... Sanji can I ask you something?" Chopper sat at his desk and started filing through his recently diagnosed patients. Let's just say it was already thicker than two fingers.

 

"Yeah go ahead." There was no reason not to. What was a few extra questions to his already shitty and unbelievable day?

 

"Who's the father?" From what Chopper knew Sanji wasn't in any relationship, it seemed he never really had time for one

  
"I- I don't know."

  
"What do you mean you don't know? Was it a one nightstand?" Chopper looked him in the eye hoping he would say no. He didn't want his friend to be in this alone. Of course he would have support from the rest of the crew, but it wasn't the same as that of a partner, who could better understand because they were going through the same thing,and help support Sanji.

 

"Chopper, I trust you ,so I'm going to tell you who might be the father. But you have to promise you won't tell anyone or freak out." He didn't need anymore stress of Chopper not allowing it.

  
"I ... I promise."

  
"It may or may not be Law-"

  
"SANJI! You mean Torao-guy! Sanji,but he's just visiting, he's Luffy's very-very distant cousin! You barely know him! He-" Sanji put up his hand. He knew.

  
"Chopper! I know! I'm already stressing! Now calm down I need to tell you who the other is. You promised you wouldn't freak out." Sanji was freaking out a lot. 

  
"Sorry, but what happens if he leaves and you don't get to tell him?"

  
"Then I guess I'm in it alone,"

  
"Sanji... Who else could be the father?"

  
"It- it could be Zoro."

  
"What?!" Why? When? How?

  
"Shh calm down,-" They were in a small room,which wasn't very sound proof! If anybody other than a doctor new of something like this they would go crazy and start a riot.

  
"Explain!"

  
"Fine,just calm down, you promised remember?" Chopper nodded and sat back down in his chair scowling as tears pricked at the ends of his chocolate brown eye's, feeling even more betrayed that even more of his nakama kept such things from him and the rest of the crew. Probably feeling they might not accept it or they just couldn't be trusted.

  
"Me and Zoro had been dating for 3 months but we had a really bad fight and broke up, I went to 'Shakky's' and got drunk hopping to suppress my feelings,Law happened to be there,I poured my heart out to him,we talked,we flirted, he brought me to his house , and we ended up spending the night together." Sanji felt even more like shit,he never ment to exclude his nakama from something as important as this in his life, he hated seeing Chopper,the kid of the group,and a brother/son to him, look so betrayed.  
It killed him with guilt to imagine the others reactions. 

  
"Sanji! Please don't tell me you don't still talk to him like that. Is that why you and Zoro haven't been talking?" Chopper thought it was just a regular dispute that had gotten out of hand. Though he did notice Sanji had been paying more attention to Law,like making him different snacks when they hung out ,talking to Law the most ,maybe even more than the girls. Shocking. How did he not notice? He's a terrible friend isn't he?

  
"I- I've been talking to both of them during these past few weeks ,I told Zoro that I caught  somebody else's interest and that they wanted to go out with me, which Law does. Me and Law were fooling around a week after ,only for two weeks. I know it was stupid ,I know I shouldn't have done it ,but I felt like shit, and I needed someone who could make me feel better and forget everything. I- I do love them both though. I know what I did was a dick move, all I can say is I wasn't thinking." Of course he wasn't thinking he was a fucking indecisive idiot ,who can't just focus on his job and leave love alone! He swore love followed him around like a mosquito, why couldn't he just love girls and be done with it all?  
 

"Sanji I don't want to stress you out too much,so we'll talk about this later, for now I want to ask you a few simple questions and give you some answers." Chopper knew no matter what Sanji would carry the baby and not even suggest an abortion with what he's been through, and what harm it would cause both.

  
"Ok."

  
"Did you continue drinking after that night you first had 'sexual engagement' with Law?"

  
"No. Law forbade me. He said 'I was already killing my lungs ,so why kill my liver?' "

  
"Ok , and I assume you've been smoking every day since then?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Ok ,and you haven't seen any other physician than me correct?"

  
"Of course not."

  
"Ok, Sanji how long ago was the last time you and Zoro participated in sexual activities?"

  
"T- two months ago."

  
"So I'm assuming the same with Law?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Ok,Sanji you are approximately two months so unfortunately there isn't an exact way to tell who the father is until the baby is born and I can run a DNA test. Also I'll have you on prenatal vitamins ,and iron supplements since your body is already lacking the proper nutrients for the development and sustainability of the fetus ,I'll also have to ask you to stop smoking, and start taking it easy, your body's immune system becomes weaker and more susceptible to sickness and disease ,also you shouldn't put any strain on your body as you could miscarry. And if something like that were to happen it wouldn't only effect your baby, but you as well, you would have intense pain , internal bleeding, and you would go into shock. Which leads me to my next point . When you go into labor I'll have to do a cesarean section, because I doubt you'd want to do a natural birth, also for your last two months of gestation I'd like you to come live with me so I can monitor you and make sure you don't go into labor early and there are no complications." Chopper knew that Sanji wouldn't get it all -even if Chopper didn't actually explain all the medical and technicality- he would understand what point he was trying to get across and come to terms with his new 'tag-along'. 

  
"Holy shit, that's a lot to take in."  Sanji thought he was going to double-over from the amount of information he had to process. 

  
"Yes I know, and I still have to give you a list of things you can't eat ,also the things to expect with this."

   
"Damn." 

  
"Sanji, I don't mean to stress you as it could harm the fetus, but I think now is the time to tell Law and Zoro. Before Law leaves and Zoro moves on...- Here call them ,and don't worry. I'm right here, and I'll never leave ,no matter what." Chopper gave an encouraging smile and handed Sanji a cordless phone, which was recently sitting on his oak wood desk.

   
"It's the office's phone so They'll probably think it's me or one of my nurse's ,if they don't believe you, just ask them to come here and I'll explain everything to them." Sanji tried smiling back ,and gently took the slightly ancient looking phone from Choppers hand and stared at the blocky number keys. He thought Chopper ment 'later' as in tomorrow or the next day, next week... Never?  It took Chopper rubbing his back to bring him back to life and muster up the courage to dial Zoro's number. It rung for a few minutes until a low baritone voice picked up. It was soothing to Sanji's ears and wrapped him in comfort. But the voice at the other end sounded depressed, defeated, and restless. Something was wrong.

  
-"Hey? Hello?"

  
-"H-hello?"

   
-"C-Cook?!"

  
-"Don't hang up! Listen please!" Sanji begged feeling stupid for having to do so ,but it wasn't for him,it was for his kid. The line was silent for a minute or two so he thought Zoro hung up, but then he heard a quiet sigh that he knew all to well.

  
-"What is it shit-cook?"  
 

-"I need you to come down to Chopper's."  
Sanji didn't believe in himself enough to correctly define his new 'condition' without fault.

  
-"What's wrong?"

  
-"Just come down mossy it's important."

  
And with that Sanji hung up and gave a huff. That was tough, and he still needed to call Law...

  
"Do I have to?"

  
"Yes,"

  
"Fine!"

  
Sanji groaned and called Law. He had to remember it wasn't for himself, but the kid.  
The same process happened with Law except Sanji didn't space out.

  
-"Hello, Trafalgar Law speaking," Law sounded like he barely cared, other things on his mind.

  
-"H- hey Law do you know where Chopper's office is?"

  
-"Yes, does raccoon-ya need me?"

  
-"Uh ,no actually, it's for me."

  
-"Then why don't you just come over to my place Blackleg-ya?"

  
-"Can you please just come,I'll explain when you get here."

  
-"Sure,tell raccoon-ya I said hi."  
 

Law hung up this time,Chopper told Sanji to wait in the nurse's lounge and get hydrated and eat since he took a lot of blood, once there he caught up with Connis and Kaya, both nurses of course. And the sweetest of angels with blonde hair. It turns out Kaya was expecting as well.-but Sanji didn't say- in fact she already knew the gender, a little girl, she was due in two months and invited Sanji to the baby shower next week. Connis was proposed to recently by her longtime girlfriend who she wouldn't name ,and also invited him to her wedding in six months ,of course he said yes to both, yes he liked men,but that didn't mean he couldn't worship women.

  
"Sanji!" Sanji felt himself be caged into a bear-hug from none other than the only person he would blindly follow.  
"Hey Luffy, what are you doing here?" Sanji asked uselessly trying to push the ball of energy off of himself.   
"Oh, Nami's getting a checkup so me and Usopp came for the cookies, juice, and check up on Chopper. Usopp also came to see Kaya ,did you know she was pregnant? I didn't. What are you doing here?" Luffy asked,his big brown childish eyes burning a hole in Sanji's soul. 

  
"Eh, Luffy get off, then I'll answer your questions." Luffy whined and slowly,reluctantly let Sanji go ,pouting and sitting down in between Connis and Kaya.

"Thank you, but first, where is Nami-swan?"

  
"Oh, Usopp sprained his ankle when me, and him were racing to see who could make it to Kaya first, and he ended up tripping over one of those IV things, so he decided to go see Chopper just in case it was broken. Nami went with him because Usopp said I would only hurt him more and get him lost .I won." Luffy bit into an apple, from god knows where.

  
"What?! Is he okay?!" Kaya asked standing up frantically.

  
"Yeah, he only threatened to kill me once when I tripped over his foot right after. So I'm pretty sure he's alright. Also he didn't need to lean on Nami to walk. He was limping though, he reminded me of one of those-" 

  
"Thank you Luffy, but I think I should go look for Usopp. Connis would you like to come with me? Our break is going to end in five minutes." Connis nodded and both said their goodbyes to Luffy and Sanji leaving both alone.

  
"So, Sanji , why are you here? Are you sick? Are you here to see Chopper?" Sanji had no idea how to explain to Luffy why he was here, and that there was going to be a new addition to the crew soon. Would he understand? Should he just lie? No he couldn't to his captain.

  
"Um... You could say I was sick, but I'm not."  
He had no idea how to explain something so complex to someone with the mentality of a 5-year old. Well Luffy did understand things that Sanji couldn't comprehend, but they had more to do with emotion and thinking behind the reason of others decisions and being sympathetic. Yes, Sanji was empathic ,which was annoying as hell, but he was nowhere near Luffy's level of, well, comprehension of emotion.

  
"Oh ... So it's a mystery disease?" Luffy tilted in a cute puppy-dog way, and Sanji couldn't withhold the 'aw' that escaped his lips.

  
"No Luffy I -I'm -"

  
"You're what?" Two large men, recognized as none other than Roronoa Zoro and Trafalgar Law, stepped into the room , both now glaring each other down, realizing that they had asked the same question.

 


	2. Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-Editing soon

"Uh, um-"

"Well what are you shit-cook?"Zoro glared at Sanji. What the hell was the cook hiding that he was having such a hard time telling Luffy. And what the hell was Luffy's cousin doing here, and being nosy when it wasn't his damn business? Ok yeah maybe Zoro was doing the same thing... But Sanji was going to tell him anyway!

"Yes, I would also like to know the reason as to why I was called here as well, and if that reason was the same one you were about to tell Mugiwara-ya ." So it wasn't a disease, but it was definitely medical. Was Blackleg-ya sick? Dying even? Is that why Luffy and Roronoa-ya were here? Because they were closer to the blonde than the rest, one being his captain, the other being the blonde's recent ex-lover.

"Ok, before I tell you guys anything, sit down while I get Chopper." Sanji commanded, already bolting out of the room at lightning speed to the nurses station, and asked an angelic looking nurse with black hair if she could please locate , and tell him if he could 'get his ass to the nurses lounge' of course Sanji didn't use such vulgar language in front of a lady, but it was what he wanted to say. So damn badly . He never panics, but now he was and he really needed reassurance, and Chopper.

"S-Sanji I'm sorry, I was talking to a patient!"

Chopper trotted up next to Sanji's right side and started panting heavily, bent over and held on to his knees.

"It's okay, all that matters is that you're here and can help me explain everything. More importantly, are you okay?" Now that Chopper was here he gained back his composure, and some confidence. And now that he wasn't so focused on himself, he could focus on his poor overworked friend and the task at hand.

"Y-yeah. I was dealing with a very distressed patient so it took them awhile to calm down."

Chopper panted heavily for a couple more seconds then stood up correctly and patted down the sides of his white lab coat, and pulled out a clipboard from one of the pockets. Sanji was sure Chopper was a magician what with all the miracles he'd performed, and things he made appear out of thin air.

"What was wrong with them, they 'Ok'?" Chopper nodded and started to thoroughly scan the papers on top of the clipboard.

"Yeah,but I can't tell you what happened. Patient confidentiality." After a few more seconds of scanning the paper and making sure everything was in order, Chopper finally got a good look at Sanji. He looked fine on the outside. Composed and calm, but Chopper new better. Also deep in his eye - and maybe even the one covered by light golden hair- , he was dying inside, from fear, nervousness, anger, sadness, anxiety, guilt, and complete shock. Chopper hated it. There was so little he could do to cure mental pain,but he would do his best to cure physical. He vowed on his Degree' that he would help Sanji,and the baby through this. Both alive.

"Oh,Ok. S-should we... How are we going to even explain this to them? I mean-"

"It's alright, Sanji! I've got everything planned out! First you'll say you're expecting, then I'll explain all the technical stuff to Law, Zoro most likely won't understand any of it, but as soon as he sees me and Law know it's possible, -since we're both doctors- he'll know it's true and that you are expecting, then I was thinking we could do another ultrasound, so you guys can see! What do you think?" Sanji guessed it sounded 'Ok' but would Zoro and Law? What if Zoro still didn't believe it? What if he thought it was a prank? What if he did believe it but wanted it to be 'aborted' just thinking the word made him cringe, what if he wanted nothing to do with it? And Law? He was specialized in surgery not maternity. Wouldn't he be the most rational of them all, and instead say it was some kind of tumor that needed to be removed immediately? But if he did would he want it terminated? Would he want nothing to do with it?

"Yeah, I guess?"

"It's Ok Sanji, even if they don't understand, I'll make sure to make them, Ok?" Chopper promised with a determined look on his face hoping to reassure and give his poor stressed friend some confidence again.

"Thanks , Chop, you're a really great friend and doctor, you now that?"

"Dummy, no I'm not, you're just saying that to stall!" The small chestnut haired boy danced around Sanji and giggled like a kid at a toy store.

"No, really you are. I mean I don't now anybody who would stay with me, even though I'm a freak, and do all this for me, you're awesome Chopper, thanks for sticking with me." Sanji bent down a little and hugged his teenage doctor friend filled with as much love and thanks as he could.

"S-Sanji, you've done so much for me, and I'm sure if I were in a situation you would do the same, plus it is my duty as you're doctor and one of your true nakama!" Chopper hugged Sanji tightly and sniffled.

"Ok maybe we should go now, I hear Luffy laughing," he suggested as he heard obnoxious laughter followed by crashing of what he thought was furniture. "And Chopper you don't have to ever worry about repaying for that, Ok?" Sanji looked down at chopper who was wiping away tears and pet his hair gently, and comfortingly.

"Mhm, let's go!" Chopper said letting Sanji go and standing up straight as if nothing happened and started walking to the nurse's lounge. Once there, they saw Law and Zoro holding each other by their collars, swords drawn,- against the hospital rules- and growling like angry dogs, Luffy laughing like a maniac in the background, rolling around on the floor.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Sanji yelled as he placed two well placed kicks on their heads, breaking up the fight, and earning himself a string of curses from both men.

"Finally your here, tell this jackass, that you're my boyfriend and that has no business being here!" Zoro hissed gritting his teeth, standing up and grabbing Sanji's arm.

" Uh-"

"Sorry to tell you Roronoa-ya but, you're sorely mistaken. He's mine, and it is you who has no business being here, you imbecilic brute ." Law grabbed Sanji's other arm pulling the blonde closer to him and wrapping an arm around his waist. "O-Oi!-" Sanji called out to them, trying to gain their attention as they started to play tug-o-war with his body harshly.

"STOP!" Hearing Choppers unnaturally booming, and assertive voice, Zoro and Law immediately stopped, letting Sanji go, and backing away a couple of inches, hands raised in surrender. Chopper quickly came next to Sanji and started fussing over him and asking if he was okay.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?! You could've hurt Sanji and the baby! I swear I'll break one of your fingers if you even think-!"

"Ch-Chopper, calm down they didn't hurt me I'm fine, alright?" Sanji interrupted checking himself out as if he actually did.

"Chopper? What do you mean by 'and the baby'?" Zoro raised an eyebrow at Chopper's rare mistake. The kid should really get some more sleep.

"Uh- well you see-!"

"It's fine Chopper, let me explain first, this is what we called them here for, right?" Chopper nodded, huffing and pouting as he took a seat.

"You guys should take a seat too," Both men begrudgingly sat down at the small circular table, glaring silently at each other and Sanji. "Ok, well I might as well get straight to the point."

"I'm pregnant." Sanji wasn't sure how he said that so clearly, as if saying his name. Of course the idiots at the table and on the floor didn't take the news as a normality.

"W-What?" Law stuttered as his face had gone a ghostly pale, his eyebrows twitching, attempting a smile caused by disbelief.

"No , way! That's so cool! Wait, does that mean that there's a baby in your stomach? Can I see it?!" Luffy started laughing again and danced around Sanji , clapping his hands, singing some song about how 'Sanji ate a baby!'.

*SMACK* That happened to be the sound of Zoro's forehead as it hit the round table, already unconscious, and rendered useless on feedback to Sanji's news.

"*cough, cough, cough* H- How did this happen, could you explain raccoon-ya?" Law gasped and choked as he tried to calm down and get his facts straight, he assumed that's what the younger doctor was here for.

"Well for starters Sanji is indeed pregnant..."

That's all Sanji would listen to as he looked at Zoro's lifeless body. Well he reacted better than he thought he would. But there was still when he woke up. He just couldn't wait for that show! Well at least Law seems interested and is trying to understand. And Luffy, well he took it best out of all of them, seeming to like the idea of a tiny new nakama to play with. Of course Sanji would never let his kid play with a clumsy Luffy, yeah he could look, but not touch. Sanji smiled. No he was not going crazy. But then why would he be smiling? Because, he found himself already thinking of a kid that had yet to actually be welcomed to the world, and he was already being protective. What was coming over him? Prior to this he'd never actually been predisposed to babies and kids. He was always focused on work, school, and friends, thanks to that he was a professional chef and was on his way from getting his own restaurant and branching from Zeff, now what was he supposed to do? Hold off on what he worked so hard for? For how long? Was he ready for this kid? No definitely, not. Not even prepared parents are ready for kids. The only thing close to children that he's had to deal with were, Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp. And Chopper only rarely ever acted his age. This was different though, this was a baby, a baby that he'd have to take care of and have to raise. He'd have to give it all his undivided attention, along with constant care, was he ready for such a responsibility? Yes he did accept the idea and could even picture himself feeding and playing with them, but he knew there was more than feeding and playing with your child to parenthood. There was taking care of them when they got sick, long nights when they would just cry to cry, he'd also have to teach and discipline them, and so much more! Sanji took a deep breath, closed his eyes and tried to focus on not stressing himself out more than he has to. He tried to listen to Law's and Chopper's conversation only getting bits and pieces.

"Completely natural ... healthier option ... Cloaca ... Caesarean-section ... " What the hell were they talking about? It sounded like they were talking about ... Okay he had no guesses as to what they were talking about, but he did know what a C-section was. So they had basically already passed the basic points on how Sanji was pregnant and were discussing how the baby would be born. Probably when would be the best time to perform the operation. Wow was he thinking for that long?

"...you okay?"

"...are you okay?"

"Sanji!"

Sanji nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his name being called from such close range.

"Y-yeah, what happened?" He blinked rapidly, trying in vain to once again calm himself. He doubts ever in his life was he so focused on something other than cooking and his friends.

"Are you okay? You spaced out, are you light-headed? I could get you some water."

Law offered , already standing up ,looking as if he'd do anything Sanji would ask of him.

"Ah, no, thanks for the offer though. Are you Ok?" Law wasn't usually the type of person to wait on others, in fact Sanji's never really seen Law do anything for anybody unless in some way it also benefited him, of course excluding his work as a surgeon, he acted as if he didn't give two shits about anyone's personal needs, just like another shit-head he knew.

"Yes, do you need anything Blackleg-ya?"

"No. Do you need anything?" Really, were they playing this game?

"Yes, I would like some answers, which I doubt I'll get." And there it was.

"Well if you'd just ask I'm sure I can supply."

"Well first of all-" Law was interrupted by a loud groan.

"Wait where the hell am I?"

"Hey sleeping beauty, have a nice nap?" Sanji took a seat in front of Zoro ,Law pointed to the door indicating he would leave, giving Sanji some time to explain to Zoro the situation, they would talk later. He nodded and Luffy, Chopper, and Law left the room.

"If my stiff neck means anything." Zoro directed his attention to his Sanji smirking all too cockily.

"Now where are we Cook?

"We're at Choppers clinic."

"Why? Is someone hurt?"

"No."

"Then why the fuck am I here, unless I'm the one hurt and this is some kind of hallucination and your trying to get back with me?"

"No, only in your dreams Marimo, we're here to talk and decide on something."

"Decide on what exactly?"

"I'm pregnant, and you might be the father. Don't faint." Sanji said the last part half-hearted, he'd probably find some joy in seeing the oh-so stoic and strong Marimo, fall to mere words again.

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously."

"Am I still dreaming?"

"No,- I'll be right back, just try not to faint until I come back." Zoro was left slack-jawed as Sanji left the room. Once Sanji was out of sight, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and leaned up against one of the Centers walls, -of course keeping out of the way of passing nurses and patients. Sanji decided to go back to Chopper's office, finding him there, talking with Law, noticing the seriousness of the room.

"I told him." Law and Chopper looked up at Sanji, both slightly startled. Law who was previously leaning against the doorframe of the room, took a place next to Chopper, waiting to hear the news.

"What did he say?" Chopper asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"He didn't say much, I left him alone so he could process it a little, probably exerting his only brain cell. So he didn't give me an answer yet." He walked up to the examination table and hopped up on it, dangling his legs over it, in a playful way.

"Sanji, why don't you talk to Law while I go check up on some patients, I'll be back soon!"

"So, what was the question you were going to ask me earlier?" Sanji felt awkward as he played with the cuffs of his suit.

"I was going to ask you ... Do you plan on keeping this child?"

"Well, to put it, if I put them up for adoption, I'd feel touch like abandoning them, and why do that if I'm perfectly capable of taking care of them, I mean I've got a pair of hands and feet, and I'm sure I could learn how to change a diaper, and I do like kids, even if I haven't really been near one. So to speak, I will be keeping it, no matter what happens." He looked to Law, there wasn't much change to his facial features ,except maybe his eyes ,they widened a bit.

"What about you? Do you wanna be a Dad?"

Law looked astonished, he looked down, letting the spotted hat he was wearing cast a shadow over his face, as he started rubbing the back of his neck and leaned against the doorframe again.

"I can't say I haven't thought of having children, but my work usually takes all my attention, but it wasn't until recently I even got interested in love, you were what caught my attention. Otherwise I'd still be glued to my work.

"Was that supposed to be an confession, because I'd like to say it was pretty shitty." Law kind of glared at Sanji but huffed and mumbled a quiet 'Yes'. Sanji smiled, he knew that was probably the most he would get from the man.

"To fully answer your question, I would like to be a father, and I would like to help raise it, and if you'd oblige, I would like to... to be with you." Law full on blushed, pulling his hat over his face, revealing his spiky black hair.

"Yes,"

"W-What?"

"I said 'yes' , I want to be with you too."

"O-Ok, you should probably go back to Roronoa-ya and speak to him, after you should go to raccoon-ya's office ,he's going to do another ultrasound for us, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find him right now." Law had already rushed out of the room before he could protest.

Sanji walked back to the nurses lounge , and barely entered the room before being asked,

"You're pregnant." Actually it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, and grass is green, the sky is blue, the sun is yellow, need any more enlightenment, Marimo?" Sanji walked in and took a seat adjacent to Zoro.

"N-No, its just, I dunno, fuck ...I might be a dad." Zoro started rubbing the back of his neck and stared blankly at the floor, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Do you wanna be a dad?" That was the only question that mattered today, the golden question if you will.

"Yes, and no. I mean fuck, just a few days ago I was sulking and being all depressed over you, and now I might just be a father. How-... Am I even father material? I mean I barely manage myself, without you I'm useless, it's a shitty confession I know and now's not the right time ,but - but I love you Sanji, and I want to be with you, forever and always, and if having a family is the cost of being with you ,then I'm Ok with it, Sanji... If I don't turn out to be the father, I still want to be with you, I'll take care of him or her as if they were my biological kid, I'll even teach them how to handle a sword and put someone in a headlock in three seconds. I'll do anything and everything, just as long as I get to be with you... Will you have me, and let me be you and the baby?" Zoro looked at Sanji with hopeful chestnut eyes.

"Damn Mosshead, you bastard. You're shitty you know that?" Sanji covered his face with his hands, hoping to cover the blush that covered his face, and the very small tear that he may or may not have shed. Damn, who new Zoro could be so cheesy and supportive?

"Don't cry, Cook-" Zoro reached out his hand to hold onto Sanji's shoulder.

"What the hell, makes you think I'm crying damn Moss-head?!" He looked up to see Zoro giving him a worried expression, he didn't like it.

"Nothing, shit-cook. So is that a yes?"

". . . Yes." Zoro grinned goofily, and hugged Sanji, then raised his fist in the air, as if he won something (and in a way he did, he just didn't know it yet).

"Stop, your damn parading you still need to make it up to me." Sanji smirked when he frowned.

"What the hell, are you talking about?" Zoro knew the Cook had something up his sleeve.

"Come with me to the ultrasound."

"Really?" Really?

"Well if you don't want to I-"

"Ok, Ok!"

"Also-"

"What do you mean also-"

"I mean Law's gonna be there too,-"

"No, way."

"Ok, then, bye." Sanji turned around and walked away a few feet.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sanji stopped ,but didn't turn around.

"Fine, you manipulative little shit!" He huffed and walked up next to Sanji, seeing his oh-so pleased grin.

"Would you like me any other way?"

"I'd like you more if you kept your mouth shut." Zoro mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, because I swore I heard you asking for an ass-kicking, I might be pregnant but I can still kick that watermelon head of yours to the moon!" He halfheartedly whispered, pulling Zoro close by his shoulder, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"I'd like to see you try, Prego-Cook." Zoro whispered right back.

"That's it, I'll kill you!" This time Sanji shouted,, for all within a ten-feet radius to hear.

"Sanji, Zoro , are you done yet, I have other patients,- Hey, Zoro if you lay a finger on Sanji I'll kick your ass!" Zoro smirked, Sanji blushed lowered his foot and stomped away towards Chopper ,going inside Chopper's office. Zoro sighed and followed right after, up until chopper stopped him at the door.

"Zoro, I mean it. No more fighting with Sanji no matter what, if you do I will fulfill my threat ,I said earlier, this pregnancy is highly fatal ,and anything could happen, so don't do anything that could jeopardize it, promise." It wasn't a question, it was an order. Zoro looked at Chopper stunned, never had he heard something of that come from the sweet and innocent Chopper, nor this much protectiveness. Usually he would never follow orders from others, only his captain, but Chopper seemed to be telling the truth, and Zoro would listen. He didn't want anything to happen to the one of few people he loved, and his only could-be child.

"Promise." Chopper nodded and went inside the room, walking up to his computer and typing some things. Zoro looked at Sanji who was lying down on the examination table looking up at the white ceiling. Luffy's cousin, was talking to Luffy who giggling and sitting at the end of the table, next to Sanji's feet.

Zoro took a seat in a rolling chair next to Sanji's head.

"Okay, so Sanji, I need you to lift up your shirt while I go get the supplies, I'll be right back." Sanji lifted up his shirt, and in doing so attracted Luffy's attention and he immediately put both hands on Sanji's still slightly toned stomach.

"Sugoi! So it's in here?! Can it hear me?! Can it see me?! What does it look?!" Luffy was basically covering Sanji, save his top half as he pressed his ear to Sanji's stomach.

"Calm the fuck down Luffy, wait till Chopper comes back and ask him, and stop touching me!" Luffy ignored the last part and started rubbing Sanji's stomach again.

"Mugiwara-ya be gentle, don't rub too hard, and don't press your ear so close, you won't be able to hear or feel anything until a couple of months." Law grabbed the back of Luffy's red vest, taking some of the weight of Luffy's head off Sanji's abdomen.

"Don't be such a sourpuss Torao-guy, I just wanna see 'em, so I can say hi." Luffy gave a puppy dog pout and slowly got off of Sanji and sat down next to Zoro, arms crossed, knees up to his chest.

"Ok, I'm back and now we can start." Chopper wheeled in a box like machine, that had two screens, one large and wide, the other quite small, it also had a keyboard with other buttons, and a wand like wand/remote like device connected to a wire from the machine, and a mouse. Chopper pulled out a tube of transparent gel from his lab coat, and set it down next to Sanji as he began to turn on the machine and type in some things.

"This is going to be a little warm." He said as flipped the cap to the tube open and poured the clear warm gel onto Sanji's abdomen. Sanji flinched slightly as it was rubbed around his stomach by the wand like device, capturing a black white and grey picture.

"Ok, Sanji do you see that?" Chopper pointed to the wide screen with his free hand. Zoro, Luffy, and Law scooted as close as they could and stared at the screen in awe. There it was. Sanji couldn't believe it. It had already started to take the shape of a baby, it was quite small, it had tiny arms and legs, they were so short, and you could roughly make out its nose, and mouth, it wasn't really prominent, but you could tell it was a baby.

"Wait a minute..." Choppers eyes widened


	3. Damn It

 

Sanji sat up misplacing the wand, fear and confusion, clouding his ocean-blue eyes as he turned slightly paler and looked to Chopper for the answer to its reaction. ' _No_ ' Sanji mouthed. Was something wrong? There couldn't be something wrong, not when all that had just happened.

"What's wrong?" Law spoke up ,arms crossed calmly, even though he was just as nervous as the rest of the room had suddenly become, with the exception of Luffy who was still in awe of the moment.

"S-Sorry, it- its just that I made a mistake." Choppers eyes widened in realization of his mistake, worry taking his features. How could he have made this type of mistake?

"What do you mean you 'made a mistake'? We saw it right in front of us, its real Chopper." Zoro eyed Chopper suspiciously. Zoro was going to slice someone up (Law. Because he felt like the dick-wad deserved it for some reason) if there was something wrong, especially after what he promised, he could never go back on his word.

"S-Sanji I-I need you to lay back down please, so I can show you guy's." Chopper looked like he was trying his best to maintain his calm, but it seemed he wasn't doing the best job if it, as the small group bit their lips.

Sanji made a small noise of worry, but willingly complied. Chopper re-squeezed some more of the transparent gel on the wand pressing it to the side of his abdominal area. Pointing to the white fetus shaped mass, once again.

"This isn't the same one you saw a couple of minutes ago." Chopper said, his words hanging in the air like heavy smoke, leaving everyone confused.

"You see this-" He pointed the lower left-hand corner of the screen, where there were two small grey lines. " is Sanji's uterine lining. And next to the fetus's foot is the gestational sack. And as I move this, slightly over to the right-" sharp intakes of breath were heard "- you see two." Two white blobs were about two comfortable inches from each other grayish-black circles were around both, a layer of white separating them.

"Wait he?-" Law gaped, Zoro looked like he was going to pass out again, and Luffy just tilted his head and smiled. There were two.

"I'm having two?!" Sanji all but gasped out, as he started having the early symptoms of a panic attack.

"Yes, but that's not what I'm worried about, no matter what there is no guarantee that this pregnancy won't be uncomfortable with one or two babies, female or male carrier. What I'm worried about is your blood-type-"

"My blood-type? What does that have to do with anything-?" Sanji started breathing heavily, his body shaking.

"Blackleg-ya." Law warned in an attempt to save the cook from the oncoming attack, as long as he'd known the blond-haired man, -which wasn't very long at all- he knew he wasn't easily shaken or freaked out in front of others, so something serious was definitely going through his head.

"Sanji  _calm down_ , what I mean is you have a rare blood type, RH negative, as you already know and RH negative is not compatible with any other blood type, even Rh positive. And usually in pregnant women with the Rh negative blood-type, well..." Chopper averted his eye's thinking of ways to explain it to them without severe panic, he could take care of everything couldn't he? Yes. He definitely could, no doctor should second guess his or her ability, even in explanation, because if they did it would mean life or death.

"Well, what?" Zoro hates to admit it, but was already on the verge of passing out , and Chopper's apparent need to create suspense was not helping. He looked around the room, to try and calm his mind, noting the different shades of Blue's and Yellow's. He remembered Chopper telling him they were supposed to be calming, he believed it , but now thought that was a load of bullshit.

"Well, when an Rh negative woman becomes pregnant with an Rh positive baby, or any baby with a different blood type, she will naturally produce antibodies that seek out to find and destroy the foreign body; their unborn baby. This usually occurs when the mother's and child's blood mixes. I'll have to do a blood screening to see if any antibodies have been produced and if there are I'll have to give Sanji a (RhoGam) injection, which will help in ways so Sanji's body won't naturally abort the fetus's." Chopper didn't know if they'd completely understand , but surely they'd see his mistake when he could've over looked it and cost the now ,'two' children's lives.

"Are they  _OK_ though?" Zoro found himself asking, still not completely understanding that there were two, and that they could die.

"Yes," The room fell relaxed, Luffy was still having trouble understanding all the science stuff, but let out puff of air when Chopper deemed them ' _Ok_ ', he couldn't loose his newly discovered nakama or his one and only cook ,he loved his nakama too much to let them go.

"But Sanji you'll have to get a shot, also there's no guarantee that this will save them, that's what I'm worried about." The teenage doctor pulled his pink hat down to cover his eyes, biting his lip, feeling terrible that he had to break such news to his friends, feeling guilty that he couldn't do a much about it.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get Sanji's blood screened in the lab." He grabbed his clipboard and got Sanji a towel to wipe off the gel on his stomach, then he left.

The room fell silent for a couple of minutes before Luffy spoke up (of course), and hopped on the bed next to Sanji, who was now sitting up on the examination table, his head cradled in between his knees hugging himself, trying to be as miniscule as possible.

"Don't worry!"

"Huh?" Sanji lifted up his head, his face pale.

"I said 'don't worry'! Everything's gonna be okay Sanji, your strong and their strong! Think about it, if they have you as a dad, and Zoro or Torao as their other dad they gotta be strong so they'll be fine right? Also they've been Ok for  _this_ long what's there to worry about?" Luffy smiled with hope, trying to cheer up his cook.

"Y-Yeah, you're right captain." Sanji sighed, some color coming back to his face, Luffy patted his back, and chuckled a ' _yep_!' . Two loud coughs reminded them they weren't the only ones in the room. Luffy and Sanji looked to see Law and Zoro glaring at each other once again, waiting for the other to start a fight.

" _Bastard_." Mumbled Zoro.

" _Asshole_." Mumbled Law right back.

" _Meat_!" Yelled Luffy. Both Law and Zoro glared at him, Luffy just giggled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

" _Gomen_ , I thought we were naming things we like." Luffy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, chuckling t his innocent misunderstanding.

" _LUFFY_?!" Both swordsman were now holding a croaking/laughing Luffy by the neck.

"Oi! No fighting shit-heads, this is Chopper's office, remember?" Sanji huffed and relaxed his body only crossing his arms, once again letting his his legs dangle over the table. Luffy (once he was let loose) was sitting comfortably by his side sucking on another magically appearing food which this time happened to be a lollypop. Luffy smiled brightly now that Sanji seemed less stressed and more like himself.

"Tell this  _fucker_ to leave then! He's irritating the hell 'outta me." Zoro snarled not even looking at Law, just crossing his arms as he took a seat back in his chair.

"Well Blackleg-ya could you tell this  _arrogant_ , prick to not speak through you and grow some balls." Law smirked when Zoro grit his teeth and abruptly stood up, knocking his chair over as he made his way to Law. Luckily, Luffy was quick enough to catch the green-haired swordsman's arm,reeling him in, another occurrence of luck happened when Chopper finally came into the room again, but with a metal tray with a needle,antiseptics and some other things. He sternly told Law, Luffy, and Zoro to leave and not cause a seen in the waiting room or elsewhere in the clinic or they could expect a harsh lecture from Nami, they all shivered at the mention of the women's name.

* * *

After Sanji had gotten the needed shot for his children to survive, Chopper deemed him healthy enough to let him leave his facility. But of course being the caring friend he is didn't let him leave without a stack full of papers,notes and pregnancy information.

Sanji was glad he brought his own car, and had miraculously avoided contact with the rest of the crew -escaping Zoro and Law after they had to leave the room. He didn't feel like explaining how suddenly he was granted the magical gift of conception. Yeah and unicorns and leprechauns exist! ' _Oh and I don't know who the father is_!' That seemed like the easiest of things to tell your best friends, especially if one of them had the chance of being his kids father. He knew running away from his problems weren't what a real man would've done. But, he's not exactly all man is he? And then it feels like someone runs him over with a  _bus_.  _ **Zeff**_. He kept including him in his thoughts about the future and his kids but how would he explain to his father that he was  _pregnant_ with  _twins_ and  _didn't know who the father was_? Zeff would totally disown him! Hell, he would disown himself! Sanji was only 21, just starting and-  _damn_ he was stressing himself out again-  _double damn_ Luffy was walking towards his car.

"Sanji! Are you ok? Why were you just banging your head on the steering wheel?" Luffy asked as he popped his head into the passenger side window.

"Yes. I'm fine Luffy. And the steering wheel just looked liked it needed a hug and a face high-five. -And what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the idiots, or at least the boy who's foot you probably broke?" Sanji still had both his hands on the steering wheel as Luffy self-invited himself into the car, and sat in the passenger seat, putting his feet up on the dashboard.

" _Neh_ , he's fine. Also I came to ride with  _you_ , Nami was my ride but she left already. Usopp's gonna catch a ride with Kaya, so I thought I'd go with you." Luffy brilliantly finished by picking his nose, to which Sanji groaned in disgust and gave him a tissue commenting ' _don't be an animal_ ,' Luffy grabbed it with a goofy smile and blew into it, making an obnxiously-loud elephant-like sound.

"So, how come you didn't go back to talk to Zoro or Law? They were looking and waiting for you." And screw the people who don't say magic is real because Sanji's  _pregnant_ , Chopper can fit clipboard's and and medical tools in his  **very** _small_ lab coat pockets, and Luffy can make  _corndog's_ appear out of thin air! Yep,  _Luffy was eating a corndog_.

"*Sigh* I can't deal with their idiocy right now, I have a lot more and better things to do." Which was all true, Chopper had given him some prescriptions and advice before he left, so  _technically_ he was being true to his words when he promised to put the  _most_ important things first.

Sanji turned on his car and backed out of the parking-lot of Choppers facility. The drive to Luffy's house was suprisingly quiet, well at least until Luffy started asking questions. "Sanji, can I stay at your house tonight?"

"Luffy were almost there, why do you wanna stay at my house?" Sanji asked slightly irratated becuase they were about to enter the street Luffy lived on, and Luffy didn't exactly live right next to his house or Choppper's clinic, in fact his and Luffy's houses were a good 45-minutes apart from each other. It was only reasonable he ask why he had to drive back and forth when he could have saved a long drive, if Luffy had asked in the begining, it's not like he could deny the 19 year-old if he wanted to stay over.

"I can't leave you alone, you don't live with anyone, remember? And it's my job as captain to make sure your safe. So that means a sleep-over , oh- oh- and delicious snacks too. Something with meat-  _lot's_ and  _lot's_ of  _meat_ -" Sanji was touched by his captain's words but just had to slap a hand over Luffy's mouth before he started a song about food or started babbling about how good meat was. They'd already had that one-sided conversation long ago, the blonde chef would rather avoid it if he could.

Sanji huffed as he turned into Luffy's driveway then expertly backed out and did a U-turn. He told Luffy to turn on the radio and find a station he liked. After awhile and a few wrong buttons, Luffy getting his fingers stuck in the car's window,and an accidental assualt of a mailbox, they made it to Sanji's apartment safely and in one piece. As they made their way into Sanji's two-bedroom apartment Luffy immediately darted for the kitchen, memorizing it from the few times he'd been there. "Oi! Luffy! Don't eat anything yet, until I start cooking, it's only five'o'clock!" Hearing the satisfying sounds of Luffy's whines and excuses to get to raid Sanji's fridge. He locked his front door, took his shoes off, hung his coat, and made his way to his kitchen already rolling up the sleeves of his  _supposed-to-be_ lucky blue button-down shirt. But he guessed it was lucky because in the begining he had thought he was dying of some serious illness, but was just pregnant,which to some was a blessing, but right know Sanji didn't know what to think of it anymore, only that it was never to think of it as anything less than what it is. His child. And there were many reasons to think of this as something positive, like now Zeff had a grandchild,the old man had a definite soft-spot for kids if Sanji or Rika (an 11-year old- who also didn't act her age- who's mother runs a bakery near Zeff's restaurant. Who was also recently taken under Zeff's wing as she practices cooking so she could become a real pastry chef in her mother's shop.) were anything to go by.

Sanji peeked into his fridge and decided he would make some ' _Lasagna_ ' without ricotta cheese and instead add extra mozzarella cheese. He then started the preperation of the made-from-scratch lasagna.

* * *

When the food was ready Luffy had literally reached out towards the barely out-of the-the oven food and burned his finger on the scolding pan, earning him an icepack and a metal spoon to the back of the head, with some choice words from Sanji about ' _knowing better_ '. Well it's not like Luffy was completely blamable for his actions, anyone who got a chance to eat Sanji's food for free would have done the same thing if they thought it'd be their only and last chance to try his food, and Luffy was one to live without regrets. Or patients. The food was mouth-watering as Sanji cut into the lasagna. Luffy watched the exchange of baking pan to plate like a hawk never letting it out of his sight, giggling about it's ' _cheesy goodness_ ' once he got the chance to actually taste it without getting yelled at...- actually Sanji yelled at him for scarfing down the first piece like an ' _manner-less glutton_ '.

After Sanji ate a slice of the lasagna he headed towards his bedroom and told Luffy after he finished to put the leftover's (Pfft,as if) in the fridge and to get the chef so he could wash the dishes in the sink. As soon as the blonde ploppled on his queen-sized bed he could feel the stress and tense leave his muscles as he got more comfortable and decided a nap would be the best remedy for his long day, he had the morning shift which 'ment he had to wake up at the crack-ass of dawn and open up the Baratie with a Carne having  _slim_ to  _none_ motor skills and the ever so  _annoying_ and  _cocky_ Patty without his morning coffee, and then a pissed-off Zeff because one of the stoves broke during morning-rush hour. Also there was the news that Sanji was pregnant and had  _two_ beings leeching off his energy supply, and once again  _two_ possible fathers. So, sleep sounded like a git from heaven to alleviate his mind of all the stressfull and negative thoughts, because he had tomorrow to make all right, tonight he would rest.

* * *

_After a long shift at the baratie, Sanji remembered he'd forgotten to check on his secret-boyfriend in-case the mosshead forgot to feed himself, unfortunately contrary to popular belief , his Marimo was not familiar with, nor has ever used the act of photosynthesis. So the chef had to usually cook his lunches and dinners in bento box's or regular tupper-ware's. He and Zoro had just went shopping the other day,so that way the blonde could just come over and cook. Then it felt like Déjà vu when he pulled into Zoro's driveway. He remembered this day as he looked on the clock on his phone listing the date and time as he lowered the window and heard the violent yelling and crashing of furniture and pictures. Then the distinct yelling of ''FINE!'' and seeing none other than himself, stomping out of the house red-faced and then Zoro slamming the door hard enough to shake the whole house behind him. That's when memory Sanji yelled "Who gives a fuck anyway's! We're through you asshole!" then memory Sanji made his way to dream Sanji who was apparently invisible to the memory and started the car and drove rather fast and full of rage all the way to his crew's favorite bar. 'Shakky's Rip Off Bar' . As soon as he entered the bar he didn't even acknowledge Shakky and just ordered an extra-dry martini. The black-haired bar attendant and owner gave sad smile as she started making the drink, knowing all to well after seeing faces like Sanji's enter her bar looking of regret,guilt,and or anger, coming in hopes of drowning their feelings in alcohol. Sanji just ignored it as he slumped in his swiveling bar-stool. "Bad break-up with the green one, right blondie?" Sanji opened his mouth to say something , raising a finger, but ended up just nodding his head , he learned never to question a women on her psychic abilities; specifically Shakky. The woman had some kind of future or mind reading abilities he swears, now if he could remember never to piss her off or get on her bad-side he'd most likely survive longer than expected. Three martini's later a man with dark eyes and a spotted hat sat right next to him. He looked up, his blue eyes meeting a set of silver one's. The man smirked at Sanji, winked at him then Shakky and ordered two tequila shots. "What are you doing here blackleg-ya, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Sanji hiccuped, blushing as he said a quick 'no'. And ordered another martini, which was within his grasp in seconds. Law raised his drink in the air towards Sanji, urging him for 'cheers' after a couple of seconds glass clanked together and resonated around the room with a mumble of two voices saying 'Kanpai'. And After that He and Law started talking freely and joking. After a few taunting questions Sanji revealed he had just broken up with one of his nakama, and Law just took another shot frowning afterwards. "Do you wanna come to my house?" The words were slightly slurred granted the amount of alcohol both had just consumed. Sanji didn't hesitate with his answer slurring a 'yes' and grabbing Law by the shoulders into a quick drunken kiss._

* * *

Sanji suddenly woke up to the feeling of something warm wrapped around his body and realised his alarm clock alerted him it was eight a.m and time to get up. He craned his neck to look behind his back to see Luffy wrapped around him like a baby koala bear,snoring away peacefully, making sure to avoid his stomach, Sanji smiled fondly at the black-haired before getting fed-up enough with the clocks excessive ringing to detach himself from the boy and forcefully turn off his alarm clock. He decided he should probably get himself ready for the day and clean the kitchen he forgot to clean last night after. But first he had to see what he was dealing with. As he entered the kitchen he was suprised to find it relatively clean except for a couple pieces of a broken glass; probably from a plate o the floor, and looked inside the sink and dish rack and saw all of the dishes cleaned spotless and already placed inside their respective cabinets. The chef smiled. He had great friends who would no doubt looked out for him. Today, with some luck would be normal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely going back to re-edit everything, because it needs work, encouragement appreciated!


End file.
